Haircut
by Potato-chan99
Summary: Gakupo has a HUGE crush on Luka... and vice versa. But will Gakupo go to full lengths to impress Luka? Luka/Gakupo, a little Meiko/Kaito. Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: AHHHH I'M BACK. XD I abandoned this place, sorry. Have a fun Luka/Gakupo drabble.**

* * *

I sat down in my desk, my white blouse crinkling underneath the hard wood. Staring outside the window, I sighed at my boring life. Our teacher, Mr. Kiyoteru (aka four-eyes) , was telling us something about forte and piano- after all, this was singing class. Us Vocaloids do nothing but entertain our master; but we still have our own life.

"Alright, everyone, please let me introduce to you the newest Vocaloid: Kamui Gakupo! " Mr. Kiyoteru yelled above all the side conversations that everyone else was having. I looked up, fiddling around with my pencil, and gasped. In the front of the room stood a tall, lanky boy, about Kaito's age, who had gorgeous purple hair that went down to his back. His unusual blueish-purple eyes shyly averted my gaze when he found out that I was intently staring at him. Wow. I blushed, my cheeks turning tomato-red, and felt that my palms were sweaty. Ugh, why were my hormones acting up _now_?

I couldn't help but glance at him every three seconds. I noted things down: his pointy chin, his muscular arms, and his smooth nose. Oh. My. God. He was so attractive. He probably had a girlfriend. But he was also probably the type of annoying-middle-school boy that had a huge ego and never agreed on anything, and was pretty dumb. Every single boy at my school was like that.

My pink Samsung was vibrating in my pocket. I quietly slipped it out of my skirt and read the simple text message under my desk.

**_Sent by Miku Hatsune 1:30 P.M._  
**

**Lukaaaaaa~**

**Are you in love with Gakupo-san or something? Seriously, you keep staring at him like there's no tomorrow. Sure, he might be supergoodlooking, but he's dating someone else. **

**-Mikumikushiteageru~! **

I flinched after reading the message. Was it that obvious? I couldn't let Miku know; she was the gossip queen of the school. If she knew, then the whole school knew. Not good. Being the natural tsundere that I was, I immediately pressed 'reply'.

_**Sent by Luka Megurine 1:32 P.M**_

**Stalker.**

**Aren't you supposed to be focusing on four-eyes? And besides, I have a thing for short-haired boys. Long-haired boys are _so _****out of date. I was only staring at him because I thought he had a pimple on his forehead.  
**

**-Lukalukaluka.**

What a dumb lie. Gakupo had flawless skin. Absolutely flawless. But I could tell that she believed me when I saw the look on her face after she turned around.

"Gakupo-san, go ahead and sit next to Miku, please." Four-eyes instructed. I stared at Miku's back in jealousy. Lucky bitch. Gakupo gracefully walked down to Miku's aisle and sat down next to her. I could see his silky purple hair whip around his head as he sat down. Then I smelled something- some kind of an eggplant perfume. It smelled delicious; almost as good as tuna. I closed my eyes and inhaled a big breath. Suddenly, I felt my Samsung vibrate again.

_** Sent by Miku Hatsune 1:45 P.M**_

**Liar~**

**He doesn't have a pimple on his forehead~**

**ohohohoho~**

I gripped my hair in frustration. How did she know everything? Releasing my hair, I put my head on my desk. My desk was cold, and it felt nice on my hot face. Four eyes came up to me, handing me a stack of paper.

"Ms. Megurine, since you seem to be relaxing, how about you go ahead and cut all these papers in half using the paper cutter? We need them for a project, anyway." I looked up, and Four eyes was staring at me sternly. All the other Vocaloids were reading a chapter in their textbook. I should have been doing that, too...

Everyone had turned around, and they were staring at me. How embarrassing. I looked at Gakupo, who was looking at Four eyes angrily. He raised his hand.

"I'm going to help her cut papers." he said loudly, and stood up. Four eyes was shocked at first, but ignored him and went back to the white board to start teaching again. I didn't really know what to do, so I stood up and walked over to the paper cutter. Gakupo followed me, and I felt him staring at my back. It was as if he was burning a hole through me.

"What a jerk." Gakupo spat. I nodded, because I was so conscious. I quickly slid my hand over my hair to make sure that it wasn't poofy, like always. I straightened my shirt and tried to unbutton the very first button on my shirt to show my cleavage (it was something Miku always did when she flirted, so I thought 'why not'?) But then I thought I was over-doing it a bit, so I buttoned it up again.

What was I supposed to do? Oh yeah, I had to cut the paper. I slowly pushed the paper and lined it up with the ruler on the top of the cutter. Gakupo was dangerously close to me, and was practically breathing on me. "Ohmygod Ohmygod Ohmygod," I thought, barely moving.

"Um, do you mind if I cut the paper? I don't want you to cut yourself," I whispered to Gakupo. He widened his eyes for a moment, and nodded. I thought about what I said and mentally shot myself. I was such a dumbass. What was I thinking?

Still shaking from the thought that Gakupo was right next to me, I slid the paper under the sharp cutter. I brought down the blade on the paper, ripping it in half. I did it again, but I was shaking so much that-

"Shit." It slid on my wrist, and it immediately sank down into my skin. Gakupo gasped. In a lightning fast move he grabbed the blade and rose it up while holding on to my arm.

"It's okay, I'm fine, aha." I said, even though my arm burned. What the hell is wrong with me? For God's sake.

"No. We have to get you to a hospital." Gakupo whispered in a panicked tone. "Come on." He slowly lifted my bleeding arm and with his other hand ripped some of his shirt off. I peeked at his stomach. He had abs.

Gakupo slowly bandaged my arm. Now the whole class was staring, including Four eyes. He didn't bother when Gakupo rushed me out of the classroom, holding me tightly. I didn't dare to breathe.

There was a hospital across the street, which was really convenient. We rushed across and ran to the opening doors, even though I kept on saying that I was fine. But he just ignored me.

"My friend here is bleeding really badly. We need a good doctor." The receptionist nodded. She made a phone call and a doctor named Haku ran out.

"Urm, come in here." she gestured to a white room smelling of hand sanitizer. We ran in, and Haku took out the bandage.

* * *

Gakupo waited outside, and as I came outside I greeted him. "Thanks," I muttered quietly. "Doctor Haku said that it should heal in a couple of days, and that it would've been infected if it weren't for you."

He smiled and we left the hospital. He casually slipped his hands in his pockets, and it looked sexy. I crossed my arms.

"Kiyoteru is a stupid nerd ass." He said quietly.

"You just realized that?" I mumbled loudly while chuckling, and he laughed.

"Sometimes I wonder if any girl would've wanted to take him to the dance back when he was in middle school."

"Probably not." We both laughed.

"Speaking of the dance, are you going?" he asked.

I shrugged. "If I want to. I dunno. Why?"

"Because I'm going, and I need a date."

I stopped walking.

"What?"

He pointed at my face and roared with laughter. I blushed but smiled. What a clown.

"You baka! Dumbass!" And I started hitting his shoulder while he kept laughing.

"ANYways, do you want to hang out after school and show me where everything is? I really need a tour guide around this place, or else I might keep getting lost." he asked casually.

"Why don't you ask Miku? She's cool." I said as I raised my eyebrows. He made a disgusted face.

"I don't really like her. I've never been a fan of gossipers."

"Hm. Okay, fine, I'll give you a free tour, only cuz you ran me to the hospital."

"Sweet! I'll meet you at the ice cream parlor next to our school today."

"Alright."

By then, we had reached the school. The bell had rung, so now it was second period. As I ran upstairs to my math teacher, Ms. Lola, and waved good-bye to Gakupo, my cheeks turned a tad bit red with pleasure. That was fun.

* * *

I walked to the ice cream parlor about a block away from our school. Kaito waved to me from the window, licking a blueberry ice cream cone. Smiling back, I saw that him and Gakupo were sitting together, discussing something. Walking into the parlor, I headed for Kaito's table, squishing in next to Kaito across from Gakupo.

"Hey Luka!"Gakupo exclaimed. "I gotta leave early today, y'know, study club and stuff..." he anxiously looked down.

"That's okay. I can show you around pretty quickly." I said, smiling. He scratched his head, and it looked hot. I stared down, so that Kaito didn't see that I was blushing.

"Hey, Luka. I need help on the math homework, I don't really know how to do negative exponents... can you come over?" Kaito asked, turning his head. His purple ice cream matched Gakupo's eyes. Whoa.

"Yeah, um, sure. What time?"

"About 5:00? I know you've got a date with Gakky-kun here." He winked while I punched him as hard as I could.

"It. Is. Not. A. Date." I whispered deadly. He chuckled while rubbing the sore arm that I punched.

"Haha, whatever. See ya." He waved and left with his ice cream. I finally looked at Gakupo, and he was looking away, like he didn't want to hear our conversation.

"Let's go." I said, and tapped his shoulder. He glanced at me and nodded, and we walked to the school.

It finally strikes me how big our school is. There's a whole science hall laboratory, and a music room. The cafeteria is next to the ginormous library, and our classrooms are full of iPads, recorders, computers, and separate smart boards. It's like technology school. In the music room, the walls are glass, but they're actually touch screens for computerized vocals. Gakupo raised his eyebrows in an impressed manner every time I showed him something new.

"Oh, and here's another set of bathrooms, right next to the stairs. There's also a coat closet right here, and another one upstairs next to Ms. Sonika's fashion designer elective class. And... I guess that's it. If you need anything, there's the main office in the from building, and the extra counselor office near the back exit. " I finished off my tour, and Gakupo smiled. His eyes twinkled. They're pretty.

"Thanks. So I'll see you tomorrow?" He gaves a small wave.

"Yeah, sure. Later. "

As I turned around, I looked at my violet Tako Luka watch. 4:30. Crap, I was going to be late for Kaito's if I didn't hurry. I ran out the door and across the street to my house.

I opened the old wooden gate to our garden, and through our backyard to the sliding door. No one was in the house, but the neighborhood is safe enough for the door to be unlocked. The police patrol the place daily, anyways. I dash upstairs into my small room, and it's too hot. My hair is getting sticky with sweat, and I hate the feeling, so I take a quick, cold shower to cool myself down. It feels nice, and I wrap myself in a towel, stepping out of my bathroom. I don't know what kind of clothes I should wear, but I finally pick out some denim shorts that are mid-thigh and a pink striped tank top. It's too hot to risk anything else.

Grabbing my red math folder and popping a piece of gum in my mouth simultaneously, I jammed some pink earphones in my ears and scrolled the songs in my iPod. "Good Feeling" by Flo Rida came on, and I rushed outside to get my bike.

Pedaling furiously, the wind flapped in my face, and it felt wonderful. And then I saw Gakupo. He was wearing a purple hoodie with the sleeves pushed up, and his hood was covering his hair. That was weird, because it was like 85 degrees outside, and I would never wear a hoodie. He looked sweaty, too, strolling across the sidewalk while fanning himself with his hand. He noticed me, pedaling right next to him, and freaked out. Then he ran into the next alleyway without even a simple wave.

I frowned, and sniffed myself. Is it that I smelled bad? Were my lips chapped? Is that why he freaked out? I suddenly became super self conscious and pedaled faster to Kaito's house.

I finally reached there, and opened the door to his house. He was studying at his small desk with Meiko, one of my friends. She was wearing glasses and instructing him.

"No, look, whenever you have a negative exponent, you put one over it in fraction form, and make the exponent and the base positive... oh, hey, Luka!"

She was grateful that I had arrived, because instructing him was so hard. I understood.

"Hey guys. So, uh, where do we start?" I replied, smiling.

* * *

It's been two hours of studying, and we're all yawning even though it's only 7:30. Then Kaito asks Meiko to step outside with him for a private moment.

Then I realize: my sister, Momo, might have already gotten home and was wondering where I was. I panic, and search for my cell phone, but I forgot at home. Shit. I better rush home now.

So I walk outside to interrupt Kaito and Meiko for a moment, and they're kissing passionately. Kaito has his hands on Meiko's hips, like he's slow dancing with her, and Meiko is tousling his hair with her delicate, manicured fingers, but I don't know whether to disturb them or not. I clear my throat loudly.

"Ahem."

Kaito turns around, and Meiko looks over his shoulder. They're both tomato red.

"Oh, Luka-san, i-it's not what you..." Meiko stammers, and Kaito stares at the ground nervously, rubbing his forehead.

"Ehm, it's okay, I'm just leaving because my sister's at home... uh... bye, you two." I wave awkwardly and run to my bike, scratching my chin. I never knew those two were into each other, but... they made a pretty cute couple.

I speed-bike back to home, and Momo's waiting for me on the porch, wearing a white apron and holding a wooden spoon, looking fairly upset and relieved at the same time. Her pink hair flutters behind her.

"Dinner's ready."

"Thanks."

* * *

Dinner was a delicious fish fillet with caesar salad and baked potatoes. It was different from our otherwise ramen-consisting diet, so it was good, although I didn't gorge myself like I usually do whenever we eat fish. It was funny, because my sister noticed, too.

"Luka." I hear her clear voice.

"Hmm."

"Something's up with you today." she stares at me from across our round dinner table, her green eyes piercing me. I could see her jaw clench.

"Why do you say that, Momo?"

"You're not eating like a pig today, even though I made your favorite dish."

It was true. All I was doing was pushing my caesar salad around on my plate, and nibbling a little bit on the potato. My fish fillet remains untouched. Obviously, I'm thinking about Gakupo, and how he treated me this afternoon. It really bothers me, for whatever reason.

"Well, you know... I ate before I went to Kaito's. " Lying was my only escape, but Momo was smart.

"What did you eat?"

"Um... some crackers. And seaweed."

I could hear a chuckle from Momo. She shook her head.

"You and I both know you're lying. So give it up. What is it?"

I started biting my nails. A bad habit, but I couldn't help it.

"Boy problems? Am I wrong?" She raised her perfectly arched eyebrows, and pursed her lips.

"Yeah." I nod. There was no helping it. She would find out anyway.

"Hm. Interesting. Me too." she muttered, but I heard her.

"Huh? You do too?" I widen my eyes.

"What, me? Wait, did I just say that out loud?" She gasps and puts her hand over her mouth. "I really didn't mean to say that! Ughhh... I'm such an idiot..." she face palms herself, sighing.

I grin deviously.

"So, Momo, who's the lucky boy?"

"You don't have to know, Luka!"

"Yes, I do, actually. I'm yo sistah." I lean across the table, and whisper. "Tell me. Now."

"Fine, fine!" Momo wails. "Okay, so... I happen to have a little crush on this guy named Len at our school. He goes to our middle school, and he's the same age as me, but he's sooooo cool..." she blushes at the very thought of this Len dude. Weird. "Okay, so, Len works at the hairdressers shop with his mom, Lily, and today he was talking about this guy who came into the hairdressers today, and he introduced himself as the newest Vocaloid. And he told me this, because, you know, he might have been in your class or something. So Len cut this guy's hair, and his hair is almost down to his back. His back! Can you believe it. So, um, this long-haired guy, his name is Gakupo. And he has, like, purple hair. Which might seem a bit girly, but actually, my friends told me he was the hottest guy who ever walked the streets of our town. But he can't be hotter than Len. Ahem. "

She said all of this extremely fast, and it took me a while for it to sink in.

"WAIT, WHAT?" I'm almost yelling now. That's why Gakupo was wearing the hood! He had cut his hair! Finally, I understood. But not everything. "Why would Gakupo ever cut his gorgeous hair? What the hell?"

Momo exhales. "So, you do know this guy. Is he the source of your boy problems?"

This girl is freaking magical. "Yeah, he is, actuality. I really like him." Thank God Momo is someone I can trust.

She smiles at me. "Well, just tell him your feelings. I know it sounds cheesy, but most guys like straightforward girls who skip the b.s and go straight to the point. You're that kind of person. Express it."

This was the first time ever Momo had actually given me boy advice. I couldn't handle myself.

"Awww, Momo, you're so smart~!" I give her a teddy bear hug, and a noogie, just to annoy her.

Dinner is a lot better after this talk.

* * *

The next day, I get ready for school with a turquoise blouse, blue capris, and beaded necklaces. Gladiator sandals and a high ponytail complete the look, plus a bit of mascara and eye shadow. I decide to look extra cute, just because I want Gakupo to notice me. Dumb reason, but hey. High school is like that.

At school people are actually looking at me. It's a miracle. I'm not exactly popular, or not popular. Somewhere in the middle, where I somewhat have friends but not really. It's complicated. But anyway, the attention was nice. People were giving me a lot of compliments.

"Where did you get your top, Lu-chan? So cute!"

"Lookin hot, babe."

"Is that mascara? It brings out your eyes. Pretty, you should wear it more often."

Singing class finally came, and I looked around for Gakupo. Was it true that he had gotten a haircut? What happened?

Fortunately, he came to class, but half an hour late. And when everyone turned around to give him the 'oh look, you're late' glare, they were too surprised to even glare at him.

"What the fuu-?"

"Whoa, dude!"

Gakupo had cut his hair. All the way short, up to his ears. He had adorable bangs that slid across his face, and without his long hair he still looked so handsome. His face looked so angular and perfect. And he couldn't hide behind his curtain of hair anymore- instead, he had to show off his face. This I liked. And the whole time, I was blushing, looking just like Meiko and Kaito when I caught them making out.

"H-hi, Gakupo." I manage to stammer.

"Hey, Luka. Listen, can I talk to you? Like, now?" He quickly glances at four-eyes and starts whispering. "Can we ditch class?"

I shrug. "Yeah, sure." I picked up my bag. "Let's go."

Four-eyes was behind his desk, reading a newspaper. Like it would make a difference to him, whether we stay in class or not.

* * *

We strolled to the bathroom. "So, Luka." He starts the conversation.

"Yeah, what?"

"Are you... wondering?"

"Wondering, what?"

"Why I cut my hair."

"Oh. Yeah, I am. Why did you cut your hair, anyway?"

"Well." He stops walking, and I stop with him. He exhales slowly. "I know this might sound absurd. But whatever happens, please just listen."

What? This was freaking me out.

"So, um. I have a confession to make. I, uh, really like you. Not as a friend, but more than that. I have a crush on you."

Gakupo was beet red now. And I had to pinch myself to make sure this wasn't a dream. I couldn't believe it.

"W-what, Gakupo?"

"So, I asked Miku what type of boy you liked. And she showed me a text that you sent her. It said that you had a 'thing' for short haired boys. So, I really wanted to impress you, and I cut my hair. "

This was happening too fast. Stupid Miku. "Wait, Gakupo. Aren't you, like, a samurai in training?"

He nods.

"So, you weren't supposed to cut your hair."

He nods again, but reluctantly.

"But you did it anyway? Just to impress me?"

He doesn't reply to this.

There was a moment of silence between us both. I still thought I was dreaming. Not that I wasn't impressed- I was, of course. This guy was a total romantic.

"Luka. Can we have dinner together? Or, something. Please? I just... wanted to talk to you. That's all."

I grinned. "You'll see in way I say yes."

A relieved look crosses Gakupo's face. "Ok, 7:30. At my house, the one across from Kaito's. Don't be late. Kaito and Meiko are coming, as well. "

The bell rings, and I run up the stairs.

"Wear something pretty! Oh, and you look nice today! I forgot to say that!" He calls after me.

The grin on my face didn't disappear for the rest of the day.

* * *

Momo is already home by the time I reach, since her school ends early on Wednesdays, and on Wednesdays she doesn't have to tutor anyone, like she usually does on other weekdays.

"Momo! Momo! Hey! Momo!" I yell after banging open the door.

"Oh my god, what do you want?" she yells back, and runs down our staircase. "Stop yelling, I'm not deaf yet! God, what is wrong with you?"

"Hmph." I smirk. "You won't be saying that after I tell you this. I'm going to the _hairdressers. _You know, the same one that LENNNNY chan will be in."

"YOU WOULDN'T." Momo choked. "C-can I come with you?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Wait, Luka, why are you even going to the hairdressers in the first place?"

"You'll see. Very soon."

* * *

**~ END OF LUKA'S POV ~**

**A/N: ****OHHHH A CLIFFHANGER. **

**So, how did you like it? Was it too mush-gushy? Or weird? Thoughts appreciated~!**

** LOL looks like a short drabble is gonna turn into a story! See what happens next in Gakupo's POV! 83 **

**((also, yum, I'm eating a delicious ice cream bar right now xD))**


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner

**LONG TIME NO SEE Y'ALL~**

**I've gotten too much into the Shinee fandom ;A; Sorries~ Now, on to the story~! :3 **

* * *

Gakupo's POV

There's something about Luka that's always grabbed my attention.

I feel like we've been soul mates or something in our past lives. Whenever I see her, a recollection of memories somehow enters my brain. It's really weird.

I don't even understand why I cut off my hair for her. I really don't. I'm a samurai in training, and that's not allowed. But the second I saw that text message on the green-haired gossip monger's phone, I felt like I had to. It was a trance, almost. And when I saw her biking past me in that alleyway, her beautiful salmon hair flowing in the wind, her cerulean eyes glinting in the sunlight, her enchanting scent wavering past me, I suddenly felt extremely self conscious. It was the one moment in my life where I really wished she didn't notice me, because I felt hideous without my long hair.

How can someone be so unimaginably perfect? Lovely voice, nice body, smart, pretty face... That's all great. But she's also a really good person.

Am I in love with her? No, I guess I'm just infatuated. Right? Ugh.

* * *

Momo's POV

Len Kagamine is such a hottie. All the girls at my school fangirl over him. I mean, who wouldn't? He's like the hottest guy in our school. Smart? Not exactly. He could study a bit more, but he's busy flirting with everyone... Oh, Momo, don't say that. You don't know whether he flirts with everyone. You just imagine he does, because that's the first thing that pops in your mind when you think of Len. Am I correct, Momo? Yes, you are, Momo. Am I talking to myself? Oh God.

Anyways, in school, he's really popular. I mean, I'm literally at the bottom of the social pyramid, because I tutor kids, and that automatically makes me a nerd. So I sit with the other nerds at lunch, and that's how it goes. His sister, Rin, can be a bit of a bitch. Whenever we change in the locker rooms, she comments on everyone's bodies and how her boobs are the biggest and crap. It's pretty annoying. _"Jeez, Rin, just put on your freaking clothes. We don't want to see you walking around half naked. I bet the boys do, though, because you actually have a really nice body." _

Well. They're both really popular and attractive people. And where does that put me? Hm. I daresay I could be popular if I wanted. But I'm not going to risk an extra hour of sleep in the morning just to burn my hair straight and clump my eyelashes together with bat poop. No siree, I'll just finish my homework and invite my nerd friends (AKA Defoko, the purple haired quiet-but-smart girl who is also my academic rival, and Teto, the crazy chick with violet curls and carefree personality) to watch sappy anime with me.

Yeah, I'm pretty normal looking compared to my totally gorgeous sister Luka. Seriously, she could be a model. She has cerulean eyes. CERULEAN. I mean, everyone in our family has green eyes, and she just happens to have that one recessive gene that throws everyone off because it makes her so beautiful. I'm kind of jealous, to be honest. But in the end, she's the annoying older sister that you have to love and take care of.

Average height, average looks. Deep green eyes, pink hair, green bow and two white clips. Skinny body, pretty athletic, runs fast. Yeah, that's me. And yes, in my wildest fantasies, I do hope that the heart-stopping, long-golden-hair-flipping, envy-of-all-boys Len Kagamine might have some interest in me.

That's obviously not possible, Momo. Len's dating Haku, remember? That silent, grey haired girl with the crimson eyes. She was never popular in the beginning, but the moment Len took her on his arm she rose to the top of the social pyramid... It's funny, how Len would do something like that. Haku's actually very kind and we were close friends a year ago before my schedule changed; I didn't get any classes with her.

But come on. I can fantasize, right?

After all, I am meeting him now, and we're both biking over there, just a few minutes away from the salon his mom runs. It was totally spontaneous, the way Luka suddenly said, "_I'm going to the hairdressers. You know, the same one that LENNNNY chan will be in._" I mean, she just recently had her hair trimmed, right?

"Luka, what are you doing?"

"Just wait and see."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Come on, really. What was she planning?

* * *

Luka's POV

The moment I reached, I jumped off my bike (unsuccessfully, might I add) and fled to the salon. No time to lose. Of course, Momo took her time, flustered over what to say to Len. She's so cute.

"Hello! Can I schedule a haircut here?" I panted, my hair a tangled mess. The petite blonde lady at the counter smiled at me, flashing a set of perfect white teeth and sky blue eyes. She nodded, and signed me up, walking towards me while sticking out her hand.

"Lily. I'm the owner of this tiny salon, and today it looks like I'm the only one working here. How can I be of service?" She shrugged, grinning playfully.

I gratefully took her hand. "I'm Luka. Pardon me, but was there a boy named Gakupo who got his hair cut here? It was really long, and purple." Even saying his name made me blush.

"Ah, yes! That boy. Len cut his hair. I think he wanted to become a samurai or something. Yeah, he cut all 20 inches off, said it was to impress a girl. "

"I hope it's not too much to ask, but can you give me the same haircut you gave him?"

* * *

Len's POV

Alright, alright. Let's get straight to the facts. You don't know me AT ALL. Well, you might've heard some songs I put up on YouTube with my friends, but you have no idea what I do at home. My family- my sister, my mother, and I- aren't very rich. My mom owns a tiny salon, and my dad left us when I was a baby. Rin and I have been together since our eggs developed in my mother's uterus. I'm not even kidding, we're twins, and we can't be separated.

Even if she's an annoying girl teenager, I don't have any advantages over her due to her being of the female species. Because of that, she finds reason to be totally overprotective of me. Mom's too busy working, so Rin and I take care of each other most of the time. That's probably why Rin's such a bitch towards the other girls. If they even come near me, she's afraid I'll date one of them, and they'll break my heart. This will eventually lead to depression, writing sad love songs and suicide. So obviously, she doesn't want them touching me.

Despite all of this, I've actually found myself a girlfriend. Well, not exactly. It's hard to explain. Her name's Haku, and she's smart and pretty and everything, but I... Well, this is hard to say, but I asked her out because I pitied her. I know, it's really stupid. But she lives next to me, in a small apartment, and her parents are always fighting. Sometimes I even think they beat her; I'm not sure.

So, one week after seeing this girl leave for school in the morning, twice with a black eye, four times in tears, and three times with her hair disheveled, I became fed up. I asked her out, hoping that I could spend time with her in the library or eating frozen yogurt with her just so that she wouldn't have to go home to parental abuse. It seemed to make sense, and I found out that she had a similar taste in music and could even help me with algebra.

She was sweet, and we could have just been friends. But I also wanted to be affectionate towards her, holding her hand and hugging her when I got the chance, so that she wouldn't feel hated by the world. Did I like her enough to ask her out? I gotta admit this honestly; no, I didn't. I felt obligated to, because it felt like the right thing to do. My ideal girl is pretty different from Haku: good humor, a talker, and just likes to be with people.

Once I explained all of this to Rin, she agreed with me, but restricted me to holding hands and hugging. God, she's such a mom. Anyways, I gotta go, mom's calling me to cut someone's hair. I usually go out with Haku for ice cream on Wednesdays, but she has to go shop for groceries, and I'm stuck at the salon with mom until Rin comes back from soccer. I'm trying to explain to her that I'm finishing homework, but she won't buy it. That's pretty sad.

So I walk to the salon from my mom's desk, and this girl with bright pink hair wants a pixie cut. Okay, not too hard. I learned to cut hair when I was only 5 years old, because my mother needed help running the other business we used to work in before we moved. She trained me, and it was hard, but I got the hang of it. It came pretty naturally after that. Rin, on the other hand, would probably chop off someone's ear if she was asked to cut their hair. So we don't trust her with a pair of scissors.

Before we start to cut someone's hair, we usually rinse it. So I walked this girl- Luka, her name was, I think- to the sink, and suddenly I heard a quiet bell chime. That meant someone else had entered the salon.

I turned my head.

"Hello, I'm Momo, my sister is getting her hair cut, right?" Almost dark pink hair flowing in the breeze, big forest-green eyes, lovely yellow sundress.

And breathtakingly beautiful.

* * *

Momo's POV

I entered the salon, and greeted the pretty receptionist. Once I looked past her, I saw my sister getting her hair cut. By Len. Freaking. Kagamine.

And he looked hotter than ever, his blue eyes staring straight through me. I could feel myself turn a bright red, and took a seat in the front of the shop, unconsciously grabbing some unknown magazine and flipping through it (of course, I wasn't really reading it).

No, focus, Momo. Watch what Luka's doing. I tried to distract myself from staring too much at Len, because then he would probably think I'm another lame fangirl. Which I am, by the way, but whatever. Oh, Momo. You're so pathetic.

Anyways, I actually did focus on Luka. I glanced up from my magazine a few times, and Len, his hands carefully taming Luka's hair, soon got to cutting after rinsing. He grabbed a pair of scissors and immediately lopped off about 15 inches of her hair.

My jaw dropped. I could see Luka close her eyes and grin. A new look? But why so desperate?

Oh. My. Goshes. The puzzle pieces finally were put together mentally. Wow, now that I think about it, that was pretty slow.

* * *

Luka's POV

Well, now that's over with. Short hair... It felt so light, and easier to maintain. I ran my hand through my now pixie-cut hair and smiled. It suited me pretty well, if I say so myself. Light pink bangs ran across my forehead, just like Gakupo's, but my hair was a tad bit longer, just so that it was more feminine. I looked at the ground; long pink locks lay there. It took about two years to grow out, but I liked it way better this way. I mean, come on- no more having to wrestle my hair in the morning, right? I took out two large hoop earrings from my purse and put them on, and a pair of large sunglasses. This would add a more girlish look.

Alright. I looked at my watch. 4:00. Now to find a dress, and shoes. Mom and dad didn't leave us any more money except for groceries, so what could I use? Well. I still had 3 and a half hours, so I could take my time. I also had to finish homework, so I had a lot to do... Time to rush home.

"Momo, let's go home."

I turned around, facing her, and smiled. She grinned back and gave me a thumbs up.

"You look amazing."

"Thanks."

Oh, I almost forgot to thank my hairdresser. I turned back to Len, smiling at him graciously.

"Thank you so much, I really love it. You did a great job."

He smiled back, politely, and scratched his head, glancing at my sister. "No problem," he added, flustered.

Whoa. Did that seriously just happen? Oh, screw it.

"Momo. Come on." I could see that she was quietly gaping at him, as he softly smiled at her. Oh God, puppy love would take too long.

"Yeah, coming."

I paid Lily, thanked her, and left. We biked furiously home, the wind blowing through my hair, making me feel great. I thought about what I would wear, what make up I would have on, what jewelry, which shoes. Butterflies flew through my stomach. I was so excited.

The people around me who watched Momo and I bike home gaped at us. I grinned at them all. See, I know most of the neighborhood, since our city is so small. Ms. Yuuki, Four-eyes' girlfriend, owns a small snack joint. She usually gives us free milkshakes, because my parents helped a lot when she was in college. It's funny, how someone so kind like her could be dating someone as nasty as Four-eyes. Love works in strange ways...

She handed us free milkshakes, and complimented my hair. I couldn't help but laugh, because so many people actually noticed it. I mean, I'm not that popular, but lots of people were just... gawking at me. It was interesting.

Once we reached home, I ran upstairs, throwing my closet doors open. What should I wear? What. should. I. wear? I rummaged through all my clothes, and none of them were fit for a formal dinner. I had a few sundresses, but who wore those anymore? Oh, right. Momo did.

"MOMO! Do you have any good outfits?" I shouted, frustrated. She yelled back from her room.

"Yeah, I do! Come over here!" I dropped my things and sighed. Then I realized what she was talking about.

"Are you talking about mom's old things?" I walked to her room, which was filled with posters of CLANNAD and Kpop stars. She nodded, pulling a black trunk from under her bed. Mom's old things, which she always meant to discard, were left in her room and Momo would usually hide them under her bed. They included love letters from dad, old documents and lots of dresses. Mom was a total shopaholic for dresses and stuff, but she would only wear them once before considering them 'dead'.

She took out about 5 or 6 dresses, each a different color, length and shape. They were all equally beautiful, though.

"Here's one." A short purple dress with a black sash and black straps.

"Another one." A long grayish one, with green beads on the bottom.

And like that, we went through all of them. Then I found one that really caught my eye.

"This is gorgeous, Momo." A black dress that went mid thigh and had black lace on the bottom and top. It was back less, but there was also lace on the back.

"What are you talking about? It looks like a black towel with lace everywhere. It's hideous." Momo raised her eyebrows, looking me up and down. "It might fit your figure, though."

"Gee, thanks for the confidence-booster, Momo. Since it's so simple, I can wear more jewelry, and maybe even the turquoise pumps I wore to Auntie Miki's wedding." I sighed, and felt the soft velvet material of the dress. It was dark, so that would work for night time, and although it looked tight, it had a delicious soft quality to it. I left Momo's room, eager to get ready after finishing my homework.

* * *

"Ahh." I stretched, getting up from my desk. I looked at my clock. 6:30. And, I panicked.

"OH MY GOD, MOMO, IT'S 6:30! I HAVEN'T EVEN GOTTEN READY YET! HELP ME!" At these words, Momo dashed into my room, panicking as well.

"It's go time." Momo and I were in a flurry, Momo grabbing our jewelry case, me showering and pulling on a bathrobe. And before I knew it Momo pushed my in a chair, expertly doing my makeup: mascara, a touch of eyeliner, a touch of red lipstick and blush. After dolling me up, she helped me in my dress, which was pretty tight like I expected but so soft. Then, for jewelry, we made sure my short boy-hair was feminine with chunky turquoise bead earrings and a turquoise bead bracelet. I used my pumps, and when I looked in the mirror I gasped.

I felt like Cinderella.

"Thanks, Momo-chan." I pinched her cheeks affectionately while she laughed and pushed me away.

I phoned up Meiko, and we decided to carpool. Once she reached my house, I hugged Momo goodbye, promising to home by 9:00.

Meiko's chauffeur waved to me from the front seat of Meiko's Lamborghini (I don't know how, but Meiko's family is super rich) and I sat in the backseat next to her. Of course, Meiko's always pretty, and today she was especially beautiful, with a dark red off-the-shoulder dress that had a long cut from her thigh-down.

"I didn't know Gakupo invited you and Kai-kai over, too." I laughed, and she slapped my shoulder, flustered.

"Of course he did. Anyways, wow. You look great, especially your hair. I bet Gakky-kun won't be able to resist you." Now it was my turn to be the shy one.

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

Gakupo's POV

When I saw a black Lamborghini pull up in front of my house, I knew that queen Meiko had arrived.

What she hadn't tell me, though, was that a certain Luka Megurine had come with her.

So when I walked outside, hoping to escort Meiko into my home (she hated when I didn't; it didn't make her feel 'regal' enough) I totally did NOT expect a SMOKING hot Luka to come out of the car, in a black dress and high heels. In fact, I didn't even recognize her, until she came closer, and I saw her hair...

My jaw almost hit the ground when I realized she had a pixie cut. And it looked really freaking good, too.

"Why... what... who... ho-" My talking was cut off by Luka's finger on my lips. Yeah, that definitely made me blush.

"Well, I don't think it's much of a secret that I really like you too."

And with that, the very next second, her lips were on mine. And although it was so spontaneous and out of the blue, I pulled her in, my arms around her waist and her hands cupping my jawline. It was, undoubtedly, the most perfect 6 seconds of my life ever.

Of course, Meiko Sakine has to ruin this beautiful moment, yelling, "WHOOOT! LOOK AT DEM YOUNGINS GOO~! SERIOUSLY THOUGH GUYS, GET A ROOM."

Is she drunk? I'll never know. Anyways, Kaito, my friend who lives across from me, was invited to our dinner as well. He escorted Meiko up my porch, knowing I was way too preoccupied to be her escort. Luka and I just stared into each others eyes after we kissed, my arms still around her waist.

"Do you want to slow dance?"

"I'd love to."

* * *

**A/N So that's it! Aha. Hope you enjoyed, I'll be making more SHINee fics now, and I might even update the Vocaloid Bedtime Stories thing, if you guys want me to. Feel free to review + fave! Thanks for reading :) **


End file.
